memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Relativity (episode)
Just got to thinking... Should I change this to "Relativity (episode)"? It seems to me that any entry dealing with relativity (the physics concept) would be under "Theory of Relativity," not "Relativity," but I'd just like to make sure. :If there isn't a conflict yet, I don't see a reason to move it. If there's going to be conflict in the future, we could make this a disambiguation page, and move the episode to "Relativity (episode)". --Harry ::I believe that's already been discussed if we should even have a page to it, but as that isn't "Relativity" name-perfect wise, I would sugest just having a "If your looking for the theory of relativity, see: Special theory of relativity" or something at the top in italics-. Janeway's Time Travel In this episode, Captain Braxton says that there have been three instances in which Janeway used time travel and he had to clean up after her. He gives the time he was stranded on 20th century Earth for 30 years (Future's End, Part I) and another, a "temporal inversion in the Dekara Sector." I would guess that that would refer to Janeway's destruction of the Krenim ship in Year of Hell, Part II, or maybe the events of Time and Again. He never names to the third, but I would guess that it is Admiral Janeway's interference in Endgame. I think this should be added to the page, but only after verification.Platypus222 04:26, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) : The three incidents he referred to were 1.) Obviously the events in "Future's End". And the 2.) was the events of "Timeless", but technically that was caused by Harry Kim. (We know this, because he refers to the Takara sector.) The third one is unknown, but couldn't have been "Time and Again", as that time loop fixed itself and wouldn't have needed his intervention. Same goes for Year of Hell. Wow, even if it wasn't intentional, it would be cool if the third one was Endgame! - AJHalliwell 07:04, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Oh, Takara Sector. I thought it said Dekara sector, so I couldn't find anything about it. Also, since it was Harry, I didn't think he would consider it, but since it all goes back to Voyager and Janeway, he might. I'd figure that the third one would have to be Endgame- Janeway comes from the future, and doing so changes a fair amount of history (Voyager gets home earlier, the Borg are dealt a crippling blow, etc). That would be a pain to clean up. He might not have described it because of the Temporal Prime Directive. Platypus222 16:05, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) Nebula Class in Relativity? I just wonder where can I find a Nebula Class starship in Voy Relativity? Galaxy, Excelsior, Akira, ... yes, but a Nebula Class? Did anybody has proof for a Nebula Class starship in this particular episode? Braxton Interesting, Braxton mentions himself being stranded in the 20th Century.... But, as I remember, when they met up with Braxton after the stolen time-ship was destroyed, he didnt have any recollection of those events. The Anaconda 04:18, 17 March 2006 (UTC)